Une théorie, un pari et une balancelle
by anko-yume
Summary: Pansy craque pour un garçon mais manque de confiance en elle. Que se passe-t-il si on lui donne un petit coup de pouce inattendu ?... Petit délire mielleux pour les amateurs de stéréotypes revisités avec légèreté.
1. Pansy craque pour un garçon

Salut !

Pour ma première fic, je publie un two-shot avec un couple totalement inattendu. En fait, Pansy est plutôt un personnage inventé de toute pièce (ce n'est pas un bulldog, lol !) et j'ai pris quelques libertés (petites) avec l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling (pour pallier mes trous de mémoire …)

Ca fait un moment que je l'ai écrite : si j'ai mis autant de temps, c'est que mon deuxième chapitre ne me satisfait pas mais tant pis. C'est vraiment pas un truc sérieux mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire : alors j'espère que vous aussi aimerez le lire !

P.S : Si jamais ça vous plaisait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire …

CHAPITRE 1 : Pansy craque pour un garçon.

Ils me détestent tous ; et pourtant ce sont mes amis.

Je le vois tout le temps dans leurs yeux. Depuis quelques temps. En effet, avant, j'étais une heureuse ignorante. D'ailleurs, je me demandais toujours comment faisaient ces tristes ploucs qui inspiraient le dégoût viscéral, qui énervaient tellement à parler sans arrêt ou même juste à être là sans rien dire ni faire, qu'on perdait inévitablement nos bonnes manières en les rembarrant malproprement. Ils ne s'en rendent donc pas compte ?

« A présent, je sais que je suis une de ces tristes malchanceux. Pour mon plus grand malheur. » Et maintenant je rêve de cette époque de ma vie où je n'avais pas encore la lucidité de la maturité (j'ai 17 ans et demi …).

Rien qu'aujourd'hui, ça m'est arrivé au moins cinq ou six fois, de me faire « rembarrer » avec tact. Avec tact, oui, j'ai cette chance. Car je suis à Serpentard, voyez-vous. Ils sont tous un peu hypocrites et surtout excessivement polis, presque obséquieux… Ce n'est pas par gentillesse, bien sûr.

C'est ma septième et dernière année à Poudlard, la grande école de magie, et je n'ai aucun ami sincère. Pourtant, la guerre, ça crée des liens normalement, non ? Mais étant fille de Mangemorts, les Pakinson, je suis restée planquée tout le temps qu'elle a duré. Pour éviter d'être forcée à choisir le mauvais camp. Et aussi parce que l'ordre ne nous faisait pas suffisamment confiance… Tout de même, ils auraient pu nous enrôler pour qu'on se batte au moins ! Tout vaut mieux que deux mois passés au fond d'un trou à rat, dans la chaleur estivale… J'ai dû en énerver plus d'un parmi mes « compagnons de cellule » avec mes parlottes. Je crois bien que Goyle a failli me sauter dessus une fois pour m'étrangler. Mais un regard de Draco l'en a dissuadé (sûrement n'aurait-il pas supporté de côtoyer un cadavre pendant ses repas…). Il me supportait mieux certes, mais il n'est pas resté longtemps : il a eu la chance, ou la malchance, de se battre, lui …

Vous l'aurez deviné ; mon plus gros défaut : je parle trop. Quand je me lance on m'arrête difficilement. Et je le vois dans leurs yeux presque à chaque fois, une lueur d'énervement, ou plutôt d'agacement. La plupart du temps, je me la boucle aussitôt, mais il arrive que, quand je suis sur ma lancée, … Alors, ils s'en chargent pour moi. Parfois ils endurent certes, mais, le plus souvent, ils me font comprendre subtilement qu'ils ont autre chose à faire, de plus important, mais qu'ils m'auraient écoutée pendant des heures s'ils avaient pu, bien sûr … Ou alors ils partent simplement sans rien dire. C'est la spécialité de Draco. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules, lui : la vie est trop courte.

D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de lui si je cours comme une folle dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le fait qu'il m'abandonne au beau milieu dune discussion et de notre salle commune m'a un peu blessée. Il n'y a que lui qui y arrive encore, alors que ma lucidité toute neuve (vieille d'un an à peu près) m'a renforcée. Depuis la rentrée (trois mois déjà !), la réaction des autres me laisse indifférente (un peu déçue, c'est tout), mais quand c'est Draco… Parce qu'en fait, au fond de mon cœur, il est mon meilleur ami, même s'il ne le sait pas…Il est exactement comme j'aurais voulu être : franc, direct, beau, intelligent et fier, pas pour les apparences, comme on pourrait le croire, mais parce qu'il a des principes, un code de l'honneur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est battu du bon côté pendant la guerre. En plus, il transpire la confiance en soi et ce qu'on pense de lui ne le touche pas le moins du monde. J'aimerais tellement être aussi solide que lui !

Alors j'ai retenu mes larmes, juste le temps de sortir de la salle, et je me suis mise à courir. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on voit que j'ai été blessée, c'est ma manière à moi d'essayer de l'égaler : en me montrant fière, façon Pansy Parkinson.

Tout à coup, je suis arrêtée en plein vol par une épaule dure et me retrouve les fesses par terre. La fierté, façon Pansy Parkinson.

« - Je suis désolée : je ne t'ai pas vue arriver, _dit une voix douce._

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est de ma faute, _dis-je en essuyant mes larmes le plus discrètement possible_. »

Je finis par lever mes yeux pour croiser un regard compatissant. Pas dégoulinant de pitié, non, juste compréhensif. Le garçon brun à la carrure imposante à qui appartiennent ces jolis yeux noisette m'aide très galamment à rassembler mes livres éparpillés sur le sol. Puis il me les tend en croisant à nouveau mon regard, avec les mêmes yeux troublants, un petit sourire en prime.

« Tu sais ce que me dit toujours ma grand-mère… 'Quand le chagrin t'accable, pense simplement au bonheur passé et à tout ce que la vie a encore à t'offrir. Il n'est de si grand chagrin que celui que nous autorisons à nous submerger et nous faire du mal.' »

Je crois que mes larmes coulent encore car il me caresse la joue avec un doigt juste une seconde, avant de se lever. Et moi je reste là, par terre, à le regarder s'éloigner, bouche bée. Brusquement, il se retourne et me lance : « Demain est un autre jour ! », avant de continuer son chemin. Il doit me prendre pour une idiote. Si jamais il se retourne à nouveau, il ne faut pas qu'il me surprenne encore dans cette position disgracieuse. Je me lève rapidement, mes livres serrés contre mon cœur qui bat la chamade, et reprends mon chemin.

Je crois que je suis amoureuse… Comment ça, c'est ridicule ? Bien sûr que non ! Jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre ? Occupez vous de vos affaires et je m'occuperai des miennes. A commencer par me renseigner sur l'identité de ce garçon.

****************************************

**Le soir même à la grande salle.**

Mon regard est scotché à la table des Griffondor et pour une fois, je suis muette comme une tombe. Je suis sûre que son écharpe était rouge et or, mais il n'est pas là. On en est presque à l'entrée, pourtant… Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas très patiente. Mais je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai plein de défauts, non ?

Soudain, un garçon aux yeux noisette inimitables entre dans la salle. Enfin ! Je le dévore des yeux avidement. Il se dirige comme prévu vers la table des Courageux et ça ne m'étonne pas : ça lui va si bien (J'ai le droit d'être ridiculement guimauve si j'ai envie. Na !). Qu'il soit de ma maison m'aurait simplifié la tâche, mais tant pis…

« Oh non !!! »

Il s'est assis avec le trio d'enfer ! _Harry, « le fameux garçon qui survit malgré nous » (c'est un des noms que lui a donné Draco), Ron, « la belette », et Hermione…_Elle peut être très sympa, elle : on bosse ensemble à la bibliothèque parfois. Ne le répétez surtout pas à Draco !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, _me demande Millicent, intriguée._

-Je … rien … J'ai parlé tout haut ?

-T'avais l'air contrariée…, _dit-elle en hochant la tête._

-Ce n'est rien en fait, _dis-je simplement_. »

Elle se remet à manger en silence mais je ne peux pas résister longtemps : il faut que je sache.

« - Dis-moi. C'est qui le garçon assis avec Potter et sa clique ?

-Lequel ?

-Le brun à côté de Granger.

-Quoi ? Neville ?, _s'exclame-t-elle_. Ton ancien souffre-douleur …

-C'est Neville Londubas ?, _m'écriai-je, surprise_.

-Oui, tu sais, celui qui a gagné dix points pour sa maison en première année et que tu as insulté en permanence durant nos cinq premières années ici ! Il a même participé à la guerre, ce qui est étonnant, soit dit en passant … Tu vois de qui je parle ? »

Je vois, maintenant, oui, je vois très bien. C'est tout moi ça ! Je martyrise un gars cinq ans d'affilé, et un an et demi plus tard j'ai oublié son visage. Je sais c'était nul de ma part de le martyriser parce qu'il était le plus faible à Griffondor ; mais pour ma défense, à l'époque j'agissais toujours comme Draco : j'étais aussi gamine que lui (gardez ça pour vous, surtout !). En plus, on n'a pas idée d'être si adorable et totalement inaccessible !

Il a vraiment changé : il est encore plus mignon qu'avant, plus fin aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Pourtant, je l'ai chambré sans arrêt pendant plusieurs années. _Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?_ Je me souviens l'avoir déjà remarqué cette année : il est tout à fait mon genre ; mais il est à Griffondor alors… En plus, il doit me détester, vu ce que je lui ai fait par le passé ! Bizarre qu'il m'ait parlé gentiment ; sûrement ne m'a-t-il pas reconnu…

« - C'est bien lui qui excelle en botanique ? _je demande_.

- C'est surtout lui qui se fait dessus à chaque fois qu'il voit Rogue… »

Superbe intervention de Gregory Goyle.

« Peut-être mais il est devenu super mignon… J'adore le genre 'petite souris à croquer'. »

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça. C'est Millicent, la vipère. Il va falloir que je la surveille…

« - Ahhh ! Tu me fais vomir. Un poufsouffle !

- Il est à Griffondor, _je m'écrie de façon un peu trop virulente._

- Pfff… continue Goyle. C'est seulement un Poufsouffle qui a échoué par erreur chez les Griffy ! Il est trop lâche.

- C'est pas vrai, _je m'écrie à nouveau (je ne peux donc pas me contrôler des fois !)._ Neville a déjà prouvé sa bravoure et…

- Quoi, Neville ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

C'est Draco. Il vient de sortir de sa cuisse de poulet. Il n'est pas du genre à discuter, surtout quand il mange. Je regrette déjà d'avoir attiré son attention.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien, _je proteste._

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?

- Rien … je…, _je bafouille, en croisant les doigts pour que mon trouble ne se voie pas_. C'est juste que … euh… il m'a bousculée… ce matin… et…

- Quoi ?! Il a osé te bousculer ! Je vais lui bousiller la face ! _s'écrit-il, furieux_. »

Je proteste mais il s'est déjà tourné, presque levé. Le cou tordu, il fusille du regard la table des Griffondor. C'est pas très pratique comme ça, mais c'est lui qui l'a choisi. Depuis la rentrée, il a abandonné sa place habituelle, celle qui lui donnait une vue plongeante sur la table honnie. Maintenant, il lui tourne le dos et c'est moi qui ai hérité de son ancienne place. Echange de procédés qui l'arrangeait, lui, surtout ; je ne sais pas bien pourquoi…

« Draco ! Laisse-le… Il ne m'a pas vraiment bousculée. J'ai glissé. C'était un accident. Draco ! »

Il se retourne enfin. Quelle tête de mule !

« - Je te le demande : laisse le tranquille.

- Très bien, puisque tu insistes, _dit-il en me regardant bizarrement_. Mais il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau : s'il s'approche encore d'un Serpentard, je l'empaille. »

Qu'on se le dise !

*********************

J'erre entre les rayons de la bibliothèque. Je donne l'impression de chercher un livre mais en fait je guette quelqu'un. J'aurais pu choisir Hermione mais elle est très perspicace : elle aurait découvert mes réelles intentions avant même que j'ai obtenu mes informations. En plus, c'est une de ses amies proches…

Non, j'ai choisi Luna plutôt. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je lui tourne autour. Elle est franche, parait-il : on m'a dit un jour que si on veut la vérité crue, c'est elle la mieux placée. Je n'en doute pas. En plus, elle le connaît bien sans être une amie intime (je l'ai suffisamment observé pour savoir tout ça).

La voilà qui arrive. Elle s'installe non loin du rayon des créatures mystiques et sort un livre. C'est sûrement une mauvaise idée mais je me lance.

« Salut Luna ! _dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle. _»

Celle-ci me regarde de côté en restant silencieuse. Ses petits yeux me transpercent : j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi et ça me met mal à l'aise…

« Que veux-tu savoir ? _demande-t-elle finalement en toute simplicité._ C'est au sujet de Neville ? »

Je suis estomaquée, le souffle coupé. Les rumeurs étaient encore bien loin de la vérité !

« - Que … euh… Comment tu sais ?, _je bafouille, rouge comme une tomate._

_- _Deux semaines que tu le dévores des yeux en permanence. Tu as de la chance qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. »

Je manque m'étouffer sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pour une fois que j'avais pris le diable par les cornes …

« - Et tu vas le lui faire remarquer…, _je murmure, résignée._

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ca ne me regarde pas, _déclare-t-elle simplement. _»

Je suis soulagée et reconnaissante aussi. Je lui souris et elle comprend.

« - Et que voulais-tu savoir exactement ?

- Je … hum… je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, _je réponds, complètement désarçonnée._ »

Luna me regarde de nouveau sur le côté, un sourcil levé, mais elle sourit cette fois-ci.

« Il adore les chocogrenouilles, _lâche-t-elle simplement_. »

Puis, après une pause, elle continue, énonçant les nombreuses choses qui l'intéressent, les gens qu'il côtoie, ce qui le passionne.

« - Les plantes. Les plantes de toutes sortes et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. C'est son obsession, _dit-elle en levant les yeux au_ _ciel._ Je n'ai jamais compris ça, mais de toute façon, il y a peu de personne qui le comprenne vraiment.

- Ah bon, _je m'étonne_. Je croyais qu'il était assez apprécié…

- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde l'aime. Sans le comprendre… Mais, tu sais, c'était pas gagné au début…

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, il est un peu marginal, comme moi. En plus, il lui arrive toujours des trucs fous : il a la guigne, j'en suis sûre. Père a écrit un article sur la malédiction des _enfants de la Lune_. En fait, quand t'es né un jour de pleine lune… »

Luna continue à déblatérer sur cette hypothèse improbable pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que j'en profite pour me représenter Neville dans la grande véranda de sa grand-mère en train de veiller sur ses plantes, sous le regard globuleux de sa grenouille…

Je me décide finalement à l'interrompre.

« - … c'est pour ça que Harry…

- Mais Luna… Comment il a fait pour se faire accepter ?

- C'est grâce à sa fameuse théorie_, répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence, avant de se replonger dans son livre._ »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

« - Eh !, _je m'écrie._

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Cette théorie, c'est quoi ?, _je demande, éberluée par tant de désinvolture._

- Ah oui ! Eh bien, cela consiste en pleins de petites attentions et de services gratuits. Des gentillesses dispensées sans raisons et un sourire indémontable, explique-t-elle. En fait, il dit toujours : 'Si tu n'hésites pas à montrer ton amour aux gens, ils finissent toujours par t'aimer en retour : l'amour ne laisse jamais indifférent.' Evidemment, ça n'a pas manqué : tout le monde l'aime et il s'est fait des amis parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école. Il y a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, moi et tous ceux dont je t'ai déjà parlé ! »

Le débit soudain rapide de la jeune fille m'a un peu tourné la tête mais j'ai compris l'essentiel et cela me laisse rêveuse. _L'amour ne laisse jamais indifférent._ Je crois bien que ça pourrait marcher. Sur Draco et les autres d'abord. Puis enfin sur Neville lui-même. Je suis sûre que personne n'a jamais testé sa propre théorie sur lui. J'ai hâte de pouvoir mettre tout ça en marche. Cependant, il y a encore une question qui me trotte dans la tête.

« - Mais tu crois que j'ai une chance avec lui, je veux dire… étant à Serpentard, _je dis en rougissant._ En plus, vu notre passé commun…

- Oh ! C'est pas du tout le genre de considérations qui l'arrêteraient. Et puis c'est vieux tout ça et il n'est pas rancunier. Maintenant, pour le reste… étant donné qu'il ne t'a jamais vraiment remarquée, … je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Il ne doit même pas le savoir lui-même…, _dit-elle, rassurante mais franche_. »

Je hoche la tête : c'est la meilleure réponse que je pouvais espérer.

« - Tu veux que je te l'présente ?

- Non, surtout pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête_, dis-je encore plus rouge._ »

Elle lève un sourcil étonné mais n'insiste pas. Je lui souris : je sais maintenant qu'elle gardera tout ça pour elle. Alors je la remercie sincèrement et je quitte la pièce. Il est temps de passer à l'action.

*****************

Durant ces vacances, j'ai suivi le conseil de Luna-Neville et je me suis ouverte à Draco (Non pas que je ne le sois pas d'habitude, ouverte, mais je me protège quand même un peu en ne montrant pas aux gens combien je les apprécie). Je l'ai invité deux semaines à la maison et il m'en a été silencieusement reconnaissant. Pour lui, les vacances sont encore plus dures depuis qu'il est orphelin. Je me suis donc carrément lâchée, aidée par l'ambiance de Noël, et je crois qu'il a été plutôt réceptif.

Mais ce soir, soir de Nouvel An, c'est bien parti pour être _la Nuit de toutes les Confidences_. Il faut dire que le champagne a bien aidé à délier les langues !...

« J'ai toujours cru que tu étais hétéro ! _m'exclamai-je_. Et pourtant, c'est vrai qu'on ne t'a jamais vu sortir avec une fille. »

Ca le fait sourire. Il a un joli sourire. Dommage qu'il ne sourie pas plus souvent…

« Et tu as un garçon en tête, en ce moment ? »

Il rougit violemment. Décidément, l'alcool ne lui réussit vraiment pas : je crois qu'il va me tuer demain pour lui avoir fait perdre sa prestance malfoyenne.

« - Vas-y, dis-le moi, _je supplie_.

- Je ne préfère pas, _dit-il, tristement_.

- Ah, je vois… Un amour impossible… Moi aussi, j'ai ce petit problème, je fais remarquer. C'est un Griffondor, alors tu imagines… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de l'attraper. Qu'il le veuille ou non. »

Il éclate de rire et ça me fait plaisir. Et puis ça réchauffe un peu la pièce. Ma chambre est en effet assez sombre et peu rassurante : je n'ai pas eu le temps de la redécorer avec l'école et tout ça. C'est tout-à-fait le style de ma marraine : elle est du genre fée Carabosse mais en super gentille. Elle m'a recueillie chez elle après la grande débâcle des mangemorts… et de mes parents. Elle n'a participé à rien de tout ça, bien évidemment.

« - Ne te moque pas de moi. J'ai un super plan pour briser l'indifférence de l'être aimé !

- C'est gentil à toi mais le mien me déteste, _réplique-t-il simplement, résigné._ »

Et mon esprit s'éclaire soudain. J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Parce que je l'ai bien observé mon petit Draco et son comportement a changé depuis la fin de l'été…

« C'est Harry !, _je m'exclame joyeusement_. »

Je suis quand même un peu estomaquée, je dois l'admettre. Il rougit alors violemment mais me contredit aussitôt.

« Mais non, pas du tout !, _s'écrie-t-il_. »

Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de me poser une question qui le trahit encore plus sûrement que ses joues roses.

« - Il y a pleins d'autres mecs qui me détestent, alors pourquoi ce serait Harry ?, _demande-t-il avec un regard penaud._

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul « mec » que tu regarde avec autant d'attention. Je me disais bien que c'était pas seulement une haine intense … Intensément passionné, oui ! »

Un silence éloquent s'installe dans la pièce alors qu'il se frotte les bras pour se réchauffer sans oser me regarder. Puis, enfin, il plante un regard plein d'espoir dans mes grands yeux bleus (J'adore mes yeux ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ? Parce que… Bon d'accord, j'arrête.).

« - Et c'est quoi ton super plan ?

- Laisse. Je me charge de tout, _je réponds mystérieusement avec un sourire malicieux._

********************

Ce matin, les pies se sont lancé un nouveau défi. Les filles « in » de Serpentard ont fondu sur un Harry et un Draco désorientés. Neville, adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier principal, semble suivre toute la scène avec amusement mais à bonne distance tout de même. _Tout est en place._

Une voix enjouée (qui n'est autre que ma sublime voix) leur parvient au dessus des disputes.

« Je peux participer ? »

Aussitôt la tête de l'instigatrice de tout ça (le défi est en effet mon idée à moi : elles sont faciles à influencer, ses commères) fait son apparition entre les épaules des filles. Miss Vipère qui a pris son air de petit chef me répond aussitôt.

« - Bien sûr. Pour qui tu votes ?

- Je parie sur Neville. »

Soudain, tout le sang de celui-ci semble avoir déserté son corps d'un seul coup. Il desserre son col et tente très vite un recul stratégique derrière l'escalier.

« - Neville ?!,_ s'écrient-elles toutes ensemble_.

- Quoi ? On n'avait dit le garçon le plus musclé de l'_**école**_, _dis-je innocemment_. Il fallait préciser si seuls deux garçons étaient concernés…

- Non, bien sûr, _intervient Millicent, intéressée._ Tu as raison. Va pour Neville ! »

_Encore un pas en arrière, et ce dernier pourrait s'éclipser par la porte de la grande salle. « Patience, s'intime-t-il à lui-même. C'est le prix de la survie »._

« Où est Neville ? Neville !, crient alors les filles en cœur. »

Apparemment, le susnommé, bien que très discret, ne devait pas survivre aujourd'hui. Plusieurs filles sont déjà sur lui et le trainent au centre de leur cercle d'excitées.

Je souris intérieurement. _Le plan marche à merveille _: Draco et Harry vont se retrouver torses nus l'un face à l'autre, et en prime, Neville va « me faire découvrir un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité ». Mon cœur bat déjà plus vite d'anticipation… C'est diabolique comme plan, je le sais ; mais je m'étais vantée et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres depuis le Nouvel An : ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant. Peut-être que cela changera le regard d'Harry sur Draco…

Les fille trépignent d'impatience et tentent déjà de déshabiller les garçons qui protestent. Tout à coup, je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée : et si ça changeait le regard des _filles_ sur _Neville _?

« - Il n'en est pas question_, s'exclame froidement Draco, en se dégageant des mains trop entreprenantes._

- Mais il faut bien qu'on vérifie pour que je puisse encaisser les paris, _minaude Millicent_. Parce que j'ai parié sur toi, tu sais…

- Et tu vas perdre tes sous, _intervient Harry, vexé_. Parce qu'il est évident que JE suis plus musclé que LUI. »

Silence glacé. Draco, vert de rage, se retourne vers son ennemi de toujours et _la machine est lancée._

« - Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, Potter, _crache-t-il, méprisant._

- Vérifions ça tout de suite, _propose Potter d'un ton ferme. _»

Et tous deux commencent à se dévêtir. En plein milieu du hall ! Et dire que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça…

« Le pari ne compte pas tant qu'on a pas évalué Neville, _je glisse à l'oreille de la vipère._ »

Celle-ci réagit comme prévu. Alors que les filles piétinent, prêtes à se jeter sur les deux mâles qui n'ont plus qu'une chemise à retirer (ils ont encore leur pantalon, bien sûr ; petits vicieux que vous êtes !), Millicent réussit à s'interposer avec toute la grâce d'une comédienne.

« - Il faut que ce soit simultané, pour n'avantager personne, _dit-elle sur un ton solennel_. Neville ?

- Ah non ! Moi, je ne suis pas concerné, _réplique-t-il paniqué._

- Mais il n'a aucune chance de gagner, Millicent, _lance Draco, sarcastique_. »

Harry, lui, ne dit rien : peut-être en sait-il suffisamment pour en douter…

« - Tut, tut, tut, Draco. On fait ça dans les règles de l'art, _contre-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Neville_. Maintenant, Neville, au travail ! Ou c'est moi qui m'en charge… »

Le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui lance le fait bizarrement revoir son jugement.

« Très bien, _acquiesce-t-il alors, contrarié_. Mais je vous préviens : personne ne touche ! »

Et il commence à se déshabiller. Je crois que j'entends vaguement Draco ricaner mais je suis trop hypnotisée par les gestes de _mon homme_. Quoi ? J'ai le droit de rêver…

« A mon signal… RETIREZ CHEMISES, _lance solennellement Millicent_. »

Et là, des cris de stupéfaction retentissent dans le hall (les miens ne sont certainement pas des moindres…). Il y a beaucoup de monde. En effet, on a attiré les foules dans le hall qui parait soudain étroit. Et tout le monde peut voir que Draco et Harry sont battus à plates coutures.

« J'ai commencé la musculation pour maigrir un peu et c'est devenu une habitude, _dit-il timidement, les joues légèrement rosies_. »

Draco est vert et Harry reluque Draco, très peu discrètement. J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous décrire ces délicieux pectoraux et ces biceps d'acier pendant des heures mais je n'ai pas le temps : il faut que je sauve mon homme aux prises avec une horde de midinettes poussant des cris de harpies.

« - On veut toucher !!! _(Cris hystériques)._

- PERSONNE NE TOUCHE, _je crie en m'interposant (Je m'entraine au self défense à mes heures perdues)._

- … _(silence atterré)_

- Du calme. Tout le monde recule_, je continue plus calmement mais avec des yeux de tueur en série. _Ca ne sert à rien de toucher : c'est évident que j'ai gagné _(Aïe ! Draco va me tuer pour ça)._ Alors, par ici la monnaie ! »

Je tends les mains en avant aux filles dépitées. Puis doucement, je le sens bouger dans mon dos (c'est surtout une impression en fait : je ne suis pas _collée_ à lui, tout de même…).

« Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé de ces diablesses en furie, _me murmure-t-il doucement à l'oreille. »_

Je crois que je vais fondre. Puis il se rhabille dans mon dos et le hall commence à se vider. Je me retourne alors vers lui.

« - C'était normal que je te rende ce petit service : j'y suis quand même un peu pour quelque chose… Je m'appelle Pansy. »

Je lui tends la main (celle qui n'est pas pleine de billets) et il la serre cordialement.

« - Pansy ? Moi, c'est Neville, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin._ Ne t'inquiète pas : ce n'était rien. A plus !

- A plus ! »

Bon, c'était bref mais les présentations sont faites. Heureusement il n'a pas l'air d'éprouver de ressentiment à mon égard, parce qu'avec mon prénom, il m'a forcément reconnue cette fois…

Bon, prochaine étape : le billet doux.

***********

Un Draco en colère, c'est une vision d'horreur.

Tout son corps fin mais musclé (nous avons eu l'occasion de le vérifier) est crispé et tendu vers la cause de sa colère (en l'occurrence moi). Il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des épis se réveillent genre Mister Hyde (histoire vraie soit dit en passant) dans sa chevelure parfaitement gominée. Enfin, ses sourcils sont froncés à mort et ses yeux furieux vous transpercent… _Je ne crois pas que j'y survivrai._

« - Draco, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, _je supplie en m'éloignant lentement de lui._

- C'est toi qui lui as donné le mot, OUI ou NON ?

- Oui mais…

- C'était très brave de ta part, Pansy…, _dit-il sournoisement._

- Oui, tu vois, et je l'ai fait pour toi. Je suis sûre qu'il va apprécier et …

- Tu sais qu'un acte de bravoure, c'est très risqué…

- … _(je déglutis difficilement)_

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas que tu survivras à celui-là ! »

_Mon Dieu ! Le fauve s'est élancé !_

Je fais ni une ni deux : je pars en courant et j'évite de justesse le bond de la bête féroce.

_Je me casse, carapate en cadence, Sauve qui peut !_

Après quelques interminables secondes d'une course effrénée, je débarque à bout de souffle dans la grande salle au moment où Draco me rattrape.

Et là, on tombe nez à nez avec le trio infernal.

« Malfoy, _lâche Potter_. Je te cherchais. »

Draco essaye de retrouver un peu de sa dignité avant de répondre.

« Potter, _réussit-il à articuler._ »

Silence bref pendant lequel ils se jaugent du regard.

« Je me disais… hum… J'ai eu ton petit mot, _lâche-t-il finalement_. »

Je crois bien que Draco est encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure : c'est effrayant. Harry a l'air d'en prendre note avec attention, scrutant ses yeux gris pour essayer d'y lire ses réelles intentions ; tandis que ses deux acolytes, apparemment pas très convaincus, restent stoïques. De son côté, le blond n'en mène pas large : il est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le silence devient oppressant. Je pourrais l'aider en détournant leur attention, mais il est important qu'Harry voit ses émotions mises à nue pour la première fois (en tout cas, il n'y en a pas eu d'autres à ma connaissance…). Heureusement, Harry finit par se décider.

« Et je … hum… C'est d'accord, _lâche-t-il enfin_. »

Draco manque s'étouffer mais n'y laisse rien paraître (ou si peu …).

« - Mais ce soir, j'ai entrainement. Tu fais quoi demain ?

- Je …euh… rien, _bafouille Draco, très peu dignement._

- Parfait. Demain. 19h. Au _Trois balais. _»

Ils partent aussi sec tous les trois. Maintenant que je le regarde mieux, je crois bien que Ron est aussi blanc que Draco l'était (_Etait_, parce qu'en ce moment il est tout rouge). Mais il est quand même venu soutenir son ami. Respect.

« - Je te l'avais dit qu'il te voulait, _je m'écrie à mi-voix, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes._

- J'y crois pas, _souffle-t-il seulement, la bouche toujours béante et les yeux écarquillés » _

Moi, je savais que son petit poème, conclu par une invitation (de ma griffe), le tout signé Draco, ferait mouche… Impossible de croire à une blague : les réactions de mon ami sont la preuve finale qui manquait pour convaincre le beau brun. C'est moi la meilleure ! Mais je manque brusquement d'air.

« - Ouffff…

- Merci, _murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux_ »

_Je crois bien qu'on ne m'a jamais serrée aussi fort…_

******************

Draco n'a pas tardé à reprendre sa place à la table des Serpentards : à présent, il a les yeux rivés en permanence sur la table de son petit ami et ne cesse d'échanger des sourires radieux avec lui. C'est flagrant et tout le monde a été choqué au début ; mais pendant près d'un mois, personne n'a jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit : ce sont quand même les deux garçons les plus craints de l'école… Moi, ça me fait plaisir de le voir si heureux, parce qu'il le mérite vraiment et que c'est mon meilleur ami. Même si, pour cela, je dois ronger mon frein. En effet, c'est moi maintenant qui dois me retourner et casser ma nuque pour entrapercevoir l'élu de mon cœur. Mais je ne le fais pas bien sûr. Fierté oblige. De toute façon, je m'apprête à lancer la seconde phase de mon plan diabolique.

Objectif : ouvrir les yeux de Neville sur ma grande beauté avant que Draco et Harry ne se fiancent. Fiançailles ? Et oui, fiançailles ! Je suis peut-être un peu trop fleur bleue, mais je suis sûre que ça ne va pas tarder. Parce que c'est clair pour tout le monde qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Leurs yeux le crient à chaque instant… au lieu de laisser leur bouche manger.

« - N'oublie pas de manger surtout !

- …

- Draco ?

- Oui, oui. Qu'y a-t-il Pansy ? _réponds distraitement celui-ci, en sortant de sa contemplation._

- Quoi qu'on en dise, on ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Il te faut manger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je serai triste de perdre un ami comme toi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit-il avec un sourire désarmant_. Je serai toujours là pour ma meilleure amie. »

Et il se met à manger tranquillement, me laissant assumer toute seule mon petit sourire niais et ma stupide bouffée de bonheur. C'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien, ce genre de petites phrases, quand on n'a pas l'habitude…

************

« Je peux me mettre en binôme avec toi, Neville ? »

Celui-ci se tourne vers moi, surpris, et me sourit aussitôt.

« Bien sûr, Pansy !, _dit-il gentiment_. »

Je me suis enfin lancée (j'ai attendu début Février !) et ça a marché.

Je me glisse à ses côtés, les mains moites et le cœur battant. C'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette véranda !

« - Tu veux t'occuper de la plante ?

- Oh non ! Vas-y-toi, je ne suis pas très douée…

- Ok. »

Je me mets alors à préparer les ingrédients mais j'ai très vite terminé et je commence à l'observer et prendre des notes sur sa façon de procéder. La lenteur, la douceur de ses gestes, ses mains puissantes, son regard concentré, d'une jolie couleur noisette avec des paillettes dorées et … Mon attention est brusquement détournée par un petit mot qui cogne contre ma main.

« Ce n'est pas lui, j'espère, ton élu… »

Je lève la tête et croise le regard de Draco. Il est juste en face, en binôme avec Harry. Il a l'air contrarié…

Je lui envoie un message ninja qui saute, rebondit et fait des galipettes d'un bout à l'autre de la table de travail.

« Tu as deviné juste ! »

Je reçois aussitôt un autre mot qui s'est faufilé de plantes en plantes jusqu'à moi.

« Il ne te mérite pas. Il n'a pas suffisamment de trempe. »

Je fais une grimace. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Il est très brave mon homme !_

Mon message rampe lentement jusqu'à l'importun et il doit se baisser pour le ramasser à terre.

« Quoi que tu en dise, il est parfait pour moi ! »

Il y a aussi une petite réplique de ma tête qui tire la langue (j'adore les dessins magiques).

J'évite délibérément son regard mais quand un autre mot me cogne la main, ce qu'il contient me fait lever les yeux sur lui. Je peux lire de l'inquiétude dans les siens.

« Pansy, sœurette, il va te faire souffrir… »

Je détourne le regard. _Il ne peut pas me faire confiance ? J'ai déjà tellement de mal à le faire moi-même…_

Je finis par le snober et je me concentre sur Neville qui s'affaire avec application. Pendant près d'une heure. Autant de minutes que je peux passer à l'admirer en salivant… Puis soudain, il me sourit.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas essayer ? Je vais te guider. »

_J'adorerais me faire guider par toi…_

« Oui… Pourquoi pas ? »

Mais pleins de raisons me viennent d'un coup, quand je me retrouve devant la grosse plante violette qui salive déjà en me voyant approcher.

« Tu vois, il faut juste lui caresser le… « menton », pendant que tu récupère les graines dans sa « bouche ». Ainsi elle ne pourra rien te faire. Il en faut encore trois ; vas-y. »

Sa voix douce et assurée m'a un peu rassérénée, alors je me lance. J'avance ma main prudemment. _Ah ! C'est gluant ! Beurk !_ Neville me sourit tendrement quand je sors ma première graine. Je suis tellement contente que j'en oublie un instant de caresser la bête sur tige.

« Attention ! »

Je me recroqueville aussitôt dans l'attente du venin qui va m'agresser le visage. Mais Neville s'est montré plus prompt qu'un vif d'or et il a brandi le plateau de graines entre moi et la bouche féroce. Des cris retentissent et le professeur se précipite.

« - Vous n'avez rien, Mademoiselle Parkinson ?

- Non, Madame Chourave. »

En effet, la vieille dame a beau inspecter mon visage et mes bras sous toutes les coutures, elle ne trouve aucune brûlure. Le pauvre plateau par contre, a fondu à plusieurs endroits ; un petit trou s'est même formé petit à petit en son centre.

« - Allez tout de même à l'infirmerie. On ne sait jamais…

- Je l'accompagne madame, _lance Draco, apparemment décidé à avoir une petite discussion avec moi._

- Bien. Allez-y. »

Je gagne la porte encore toute tremblante. J'ai essayé de ne pas marcher sur nos trente-sept graines gisant au sol mais elles sont déjà dans un triste état. Je me retourne avant de sortir pour regarder Neville avec un air désolé ; mais il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir et me sourit largement.

« Mon sauveur…, _je pense en quittant la pièce _».

************

« - Allez, Millicent, _je supplie, debout dans son dos_. Laisse-moi ta place…

- Pas question que je te cède mon poste d'observation.

- Greg. Laisse-lui ta place, _ordonne soudain Draco_.

- Mais…, _proteste celui-ci._

- Je veux Pansy à mes côtés ! »

Goyle se lève alors en bougonnant et s'installe en face. Je prends sa place un peu gênée en lâchant un petit merci.

Neville lève la tête à ce moment-là et me sourit de l'autre bout de la salle. Je lui fais un grand signe de la main, toute contente.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? _s'exclame Draco._ Ne me dis pas que tu t'es déplacée juste pour voir ce navet !

- Mais Draco…

- Il ne te mérite pas, Pansy.

- Je suis une grande fille. Laisse-moi en décider seule. »

Le ton est ferme ; il me regarde dans les yeux et se met à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles, en ravalant sa colère.

C'est mieux comme ça. C'est vrai, quoi ! La fameuse théorie de Neville a marché sur Draco, alors pourquoi pas sur lui ? Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'on est en binôme et il me supporte très bien. On est devenu ami au fil des jours et il m'a dit avoir pardonné mon comportement de gamine passé (il l'a dit plus gentiment, évidemment). Il aime bien celle que je suis devenue et surtout, il aime même m'écouter parler !!! _Je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare. _En plus, il me sourit à chaque fois qu'il me voit ; j'adore ça. Mais Draco me harcèle sans arrêt ; il ne supporte pas cette relation : il est tout simplement jaloux de ses muscles. Je ris toute seule sous les regards intrigués de mes camarades de tablé, mais ça ne me dérange pas de passer pour une folle.

A la fin du repas, Neville me fait un signe en sortant et je lui réponds. C'est plus que Draco ne peut en supporter.

« Je vais lui écraser la tête !, _explose-t-il._ »

Il se lève et se dirige d'un pas énergique vers la sortie. Je me lance aussitôt à sa poursuite en l'appelant désespérément.

« Neville !, _rugit-il._ »

Nous sommes maintenant tous les trois l'un en face de l'autre, dans le hall, derrière la porte de la grande salle. La surveillance des professeurs arrive en général à inhiber les colères de Draco ; sans eux, le pire est à craindre…

« - Que…Malfoy ? Pansy ? Que se passe-t-il ?,_ demande Neville étonné._

- Espèce de lavette ! Pour qui tu te prends !, _crache l'autre_.

- Draco ! _je m'écrie, outrée. »_

A SUIVRE …


	2. ce que le garçon en pense

**Notes : **J'avais promis que vous auriez la fin, et la voici. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet énorme retard (quelques soucis dans mes études m'ont éloignée un temps de ffnet)

Je ne suis pas tout-à-fait satisfaite et c'est différent du premier chapitre ; j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déboussolés.

Au départ, j'avais décidé d'écrire le premier chapitre avec le point de vue exclusif de Pansy et le second avec celui de Neville. Cependant, pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'ai fait quelques entorses, sans forcément l'indiquer. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à entrer complètement dans la peau de Neville. Finalement, c'est peut-être pas plus mal ; vous me direz ce que vous en pensez …

Bonne lecture (vous l'avez bien mérité)!

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 : Ce que le garçon en pense**

_« Neville !, rugit-il. »_

_Nous sommes maintenant tous les trois l'un en face de l'autre, dans le hall, derrière la porte de la grande salle. La surveillance des professeurs arrive en général à inhiber les colères de Draco ; sans eux, le pire est à craindre…_

_« - Que…Malfoy ? Pansy ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demande Neville étonné._

_Espèce de lavette ! Pour qui tu te prends !, crache l'autre._

_Draco ! je m'écrie, outrée. »_

C'est quoi ça ? Une crise de jalousie ? Et pour quoi essaye-t-il de le faire passer ? Devant Pansy, en plus !

« - Je ne suis pas une lavette, lâche-t-il, déstabilisé et surtout très agacé.

- Tu ne la mérites pas, Neville. Alors, arrête de lui tourner autour et retourne dans les jupons de ta petite grand-mère chérie, lui crache Draco sur un ton méprisant. »

Le garçon habituellement si doux prend soudain une teinte rouge inquiétante.

Et le coup part. Un crochet du gauche sur le coin de la mâchoire et Draco s'effondre, inconscient et du sang plein la figure.

Quand ça touche la famille, Neville n'a jamais su se contrôler.

Pansy se jette aussitôt sur le corps inanimé en poussant un cri, puis se tourne vers le boxeur : « Une brute ! Voilà ce que tu es, une grosse brute ! »

Et son cœur part en miette. Un regard furieux et elle s'est déjà détournée de lui, pour secourir le Malfoy.

Les élèves affluent à présent dans le hall, ameutés par le bruit. Rusard aussi. Neville va devoir rendre des comptes…

*************

La potion du jour est encore plus compliquée que d'habitude. Mais Neville a autre chose en tête. Pansy est assise, les sourcils froncés, de l'autre côté de la pièce : elle porte cette jolie robe bleue qu'ils avaient trouvée ensemble dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard.

« - Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Superbe !, confirme-t-il, rêveur, puis sortant brusquement de sa contemplation. Hein, quoi ?

- Non, rien, lui répond Luna avec un petit sourire malicieux. Tu es fâché avec Pansy ?

- Oui, marmonne-t-il.

- Je croyais que vous étiez amis …

- Moi aussi mais … elle m'a manqué de respect.

- Oh la la, comme tu y vas … C'était pas grand-chose et en plus, c'était sous le coup de la panique.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu n'y étais pas !

- Bien sûr que j'y étais ; toute l'école y était, précise-t-elle. Draco est resté une heure à l'infirmerie, tu sais … »

Neville le sait, évidemment ; depuis qu'il est sorti, le serpentard n'arrête pas de le fixer d'un air mauvais. Trois heures qu'il attend en tremblant les représailles.

« - Tu parles, … Il était à peine amoché, dit-il, de mauvaise foi. Mais dès qu'on touche à son petit ami, … Elle supporte même pas que je le critique ; et pourtant, ça fait des années que je suis son souffre-douleur !

- Je la connais un peu et c'est vrai qu'elle l'aime beaucoup, son Draco… »

Neville grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible : il a vraiment l'air contrarié. Il a obtenu la confirmation attendue : Pansy a un petit ami et Draco est l'heureux élu. « C'est bien ma veine, tiens, pense-t-il tristement. Je ne peux que continuer à les éviter maintenant, si je tiens à la vie ». Luna le regarde bizarrement et il ne supporte pas quand elle fait ça. D'autant que ce n'est pas le seul regard qui le scrute, guettant le moindre faux pas : apparemment, le professeur Rogue n'a pas apprécié que Neville touche à son élève préféré …

« Ecoute, lâche-moi un peu, grogne-t-il à nouveau. J'essaye de suivre le cours. »

Mais Luna n'a plus rien à ajouter. La graine est semée …

*************

Le lendemain, dans la véranda bien éclairée par le soleil encore bas dans le ciel, Neville a une montée d'adrénaline, comme à chaque fois, avant son cours préféré. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le tracasse. La personne en question entre enfin dans la pièce, et le soleil fait chatoyer un instant ses cheveux blonds ; elle a l'air calmée de ses émotions de la veille, mais elle ne sourit pas.

Puis soudain, elle semble chercher des yeux quelqu'un dans la salle. Quand son regard se pose sur Neville, un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, allumant des paillettes dans ses jolis yeux. Elle se mordille cependant la lèvre inférieure, gênée, et il fond aussitôt, alors que les battements de son cœur, qui s'affole de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle s'approche, résonnent déjà dans sa tête.

Draco entre à son tour et soudain, Neville se raidit. Que croit-elle ? Un sourire et il redevient son ami à chaque fois qu'elle en a besoin ! Il se rend compte alors, qu'elle a remué les lèvres. Des mots finissent par atteindre son cerveau.

« Non, je suis désolée, Pansy. Je suis déjà avec Luna. »

Puis, regardant par-dessus son épaule, il appelle Luna.

« On est en binôme, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'interpelée lève la tête vers lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Ah ? Oui, oui. Comme tu veux, Neville. »

Et voilà, la reine est évincée : échec ! Neville ne la regarde plus maintenant : il prépare ses ingrédients avec concentration. « Elle veut me parler ? Eh bien moi, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, se dit-il, déterminé. »

Quand il relève la tête, elle s'est éloignée. Elle est en binôme avec Goyle et elle boude. Tant pis pour elle !

Pourtant, ses petits regards furtifs dans sa direction commencent à le faire flancher : il n'aime pas voir de la tristesse dans ses grands yeux bleus.

A un moment important de l'exercice, Goyle manque éborgner Pansy en voulant éviter la plante. « Quel malade !, pense aussitôt Neville, le cœur battant. Que quelqu'un lui retire ce scalpel des mains ! » C'est Draco qui s'en charge, avec une tape derrière la tête de l'inconscient. Il a tout vu lui aussi car il est juste à côté d'eux, en binôme avec Harry (Harry !?!).

Leurs yeux finissent par se croiser, noisette contre métal froid, et Neville sent toute sa colère refaire surface. Elle aurait pu le prévenir qu'elle avait un petit ami ! Il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie en trainant avec elle … en s'attachant à elle …

Ils vont régler ça et vite ! Et il leur montrera qu'il n'est pas une lavette. A eux tous. A elle.

« Ce soir » avait-il pu lire sur les lèvres blêmes, légèrement coupées, tandis que Draco avait fait mine de s'égorger lentement avec le scalpel.

*************

Oh, non ! Il fallait qu'elle le pourchasse justement aujourd'hui, journée de deuil ! Il n'avait envie de voir personne …

«- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer …

- Non, Pansy : c'est un dortoir de garçons. C'est pas parce que tout le monde est parti manger que…

- Laisse-moi entrer ou je crie !, menace-t-elle. »

Il hésite un instant puis, jugeant qu'elle en était capable, lui ouvre.

Elle entre timidement dans la pièce et lui sourit avec un air coupable. Elle est très belle, les cheveux lâchés sur les épaules. Et puis ses yeux sont tellement … bleus !

« Je suis désolée. »

Neville lui tourne le dos et va s'asseoir sur son lit. Il a l'air fâché. Elle le rejoint et s'assoit du bout des fesses.

«- S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je ne suis emportée et …

- Ouais. Tu démarres au quart de tour quand on ose toucher à ton petit ami …

- Draco ? Non, ce n'est pas mon petit ami : il sort avec Harry, réplique-t-elle sans faire attention à l'expression éberluée de Neville. Cependant, je suis, il est vrai, très susceptible quand il s'agit de mes amis. Et Draco est mon meilleur ami ; en fait, c'est le seul. Avec toi. Et quand on lui fait du mal, je sors de mes gonds. Pourtant, je le sais, tu ne faisais que réparer un affront que tu n'avais pas mérité … Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle lui sourit avec ses jolis yeux bleus mais elle a déjà gagné. Il n'arrive même plus à lui en vouloir. Il peut à présent s'alléger d'un poids qui le tourmente depuis trois jours qu'il lui fait la tête : il a peut-être encore une chance avec elle, si Draco n'est pas dans la course …

« A une seule condition, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu retiens ton pit-bull quand je suis dans le coin »

Elle se met à rire et accepte sa requête, les yeux brillants.

« Pourtant, il m'a semblé que tu savais très bien te défendre face à lui … »

Ses yeux brillent de malice et paraissent même un peu impressionnés par sa puissance insoupçonnée. Mais peut-être a-t-il rêvé…

«- Mais, au fait, vous avez réglé ça entre vous ?

- Ouais, ouais, c'est réglé … marmonne-t-il »

Elle n'insiste pas. Heureusement, car si elle savait …

Il avait réglé ça dans un duel sorcier arbitré par Blaise et Ron. A l'insu d'Hermione, bien sûr. Harry non plus n'était pas là, étrangement. Il savait pourquoi maintenant.

Ils s'étaient battus avec férocité dans plusieurs épreuves. Lui, poussé par sa jalousie, et Draco, par sa fierté. Mais si celui-ci excellait avec sa baguette, Neville avait le dessus avec les poings. Les arbitres avaient été obligés de les déclarer ex aequo. C'était mieux ainsi : aucun des deux n'aurait supporté de perdre.

«- Hum … Il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de la famille Londubas, non ?

- Oui. Le 26 Mars*. Comment tu sais ça ?, s'étonne Neville. »

Elle lui répond la tête dans son sac.

« Luna ?! »

Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

« Tiens. »

Elle lui tend un livre. _Lucas Tangledy ou les secrets du maître ès botanique._

Neville manque s'étouffer. Le maître suprême dans l'art de soigner les plantes ! Son modèle depuis tout jeune !

«- Comment as-tu fait ? C'est un ouvrage unique, écrit de sa main !!! s'exclame-t-il en dévorant des yeux le précieux manuscrit.

- Ah, Ah … C'est parce que je suis unique moi aussi, dit-elle mystérieusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Neville a fini par prendre délicatement le livre et le garde en main sans oser l'ouvrir. Il le contemple comme un trésor. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais offert.

«- Non, sérieux : ça a dû te coûter une fortune, insiste-t-il effaré, la scrutant soudain avec ses grands yeux noisette.

- En fait, c'est tout bête, répond-elle en rougissant. C'est un bouquin de mon père. De tout ce qu'il m'a laissé, sa bibliothèque est bien la seule chose qui ait de la valeur à mes yeux.

- Il n'est pas question que j'accepte alors, si c'est …

- C'est un cadeau, dit-elle fermement. Mon cadeau pour toi. »

Puis elle pose un gros bisou sur sa joue et se lève.

« Je vais te laisser le bouquiner en toute tranquillité. A demain ! »

Elle se dirige alors vers la porte ; le temps que Neville se remette de ses émotions, elle est presque sortie.

« Merci ! »

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de disparaître.

« Je suis sûr que je suis rouge comme une pivoine, se dit-il »

Et il n'a pas tort. Echec et mat…

*************

Fin de l'année scolaire. Neville piétine dans la salle de bal. Il attend Pansy avec impatience. Non : il ne l'a pas invitée. Pas le courage. Mais comme aucun d'eux n'avait de cavalier, Pansy a proposé qu'ils y aillent ensemble.

La salle est déjà bondée d'élèves de 7ème année et l'orchestre flottant emplit la salle d'airs endiablés. Elle est éclairée par des multitudes de bougies : c'est plus romantique, il paraît ; mais dans cette pénombre, il ne pourra jamais la voir arriver ! A présent, il se torture les mains et il a mal aux yeux à force de scruter la salle.

Et soudain, elle est là. Elle est splendide dans sa grande robe bleu nuit : elle brille de mille feux. Et c'est vers lui qu'elle s'avance avec ses grands yeux troublants et son sourire charmeur.

«- Salut !, dit-elle timidement.

- Salut ! Tu es … très jolie.

- Merci, répond-elle en rougissant. »

Neville a fermé les yeux. « Quel nul !, s'énerve-t-il mentalement contre lui-même » N'aurait-il pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus approprié : comme ravissante, merveilleuse, époustouflante.

«- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, la rassure-t-il en bafouillant, les yeux à présent grand ouverts. Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Un martini. »

Il lève un sourcil étonné mais s'éloigne en quête de martini et de soda.

Evidemment, il ne voit pas combien il est élégant dans son beau costume noir. En plus, il sent bon la muscade : Pansy a été envoûtée par ce parfum dès qu'elle s'est approchée.

Quand il revient auprès d'elle, il a un martini dans chaque main.

«- Savoure le bien, parce qu'on a le droit qu'à un verre d'alcool par personne,

Mlle Pomfresh veille au grain …

- Ce n'est pas grave : j'avais juste envie de gouter, répond-elle avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux que de toute façon, ils seraient trop occupés à danser pour penser à boire…

- Euh... oui … bien sûr, bafouille Neville en rougissant. »

Heureusement qu'il s'est entrainé. Pendant trois semaines. Avec ses camarades de chambrée : Dean, Seamus et Harry. Ron a tout appris de ses frères et il a accepté de leur faire profiter de son savoir-faire. En fait, Neville est assez confiant : il s'en sort mieux qu'Harry, après tout.

Pansy a fini de siroter son verre ; la piste de danse grouille de couples en tout genre ; l'instant fatidique est arrivé.

«- Mademoiselle Pansy, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? dit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

- Avec joie, messire Neville, répond-elle sur le même ton ampoulé, sans réussir à s'empêcher de pouffer. »

Elle dépose alors sa main doucement au creux de la sienne puis ils s'avancent sur la piste. Ils passent alors un moment vraiment agréable à gesticuler comme des possédés. _Harry doit vraiment danser comme un pied …_ D'ailleurs, il n'est pas loin, avec un Draco occupé à se déhancher en rythme. Neville n'a pas encore eu le droit à son regard noir habituel. Soudain, Harry échange un regard paniqué avec Ron qui, lui, se débrouille pas mal. Pansy qui a suivi le regard de Neville ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner.

« - Tiens, il s'est décidé à inviter Hermione ?

- Oui et ça n'a pas été facile !, lui répond-il »

En effet, cette fois-ci Ron s'est dépêché de se déclarer, peu enclin à prendre le risque de se faire doubler à nouveau, mais il a fallu qu'ils s'y mettent à deux, Harry et lui, pour le ventiler, quand Hermione a dit "oui" ….

«- Tu fais quoi ? demande-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? Ben, rien. Je danse.

- C'est un slow, assène-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Tout-à-coup, Neville comprend la lueur de panique dans le regard d'Harry et le sien en prend aussitôt le chemin. Il ne parvient même plus à prononcer une seule parole, paralysé au beau milieu de la piste de danse.

Pansy prend alors la direction des opérations : elle le rapproche d'elle et pose les mains du "paralysé" sur sa taille, puis elle glisse les siennes sur sa nuque et lui sourit, rougissante. Neville se détend alors lentement en se perdant dans ses yeux, puis se remet à danser, la serrant davantage contre lui.

« C'était pas si difficile … »

Neville ne répond pas quand il sent son souffle tremblant dans son cou. Aucun d'eux ne parle. Ils dansent en silence, savourant ce moment béni où ils peuvent se toucher sans effrayer l'autre, ni trop se dévoiler. Mais le temps a filé comme un fou et la soirée touche à sa fin. Ils se séparent, les pieds en miettes, mais avec une furieuse envie de prolonger ce moment merveilleux.

« On va se promener à la belle étoile ? »

Neville acquiesce à cette superbe idée et ils quittent la pièce lentement. Il y a en effet embouteillage à la sortie : c'est l'heure du couvre-feu. Ensuite, la plupart des élèves gravissent les escaliers pour aller se coucher ; seuls quelques couples se risquent à faire comme eux, en sortant discrètement du château.

*************

Ils marchent côte à côte le long du lac.

Ils ne se tiennent pas par la main. Pansy espère mais Neville n'ose pas.

Ils s'assoient ensuite sur la rive.

Pansy frissonne : elle aurait bien besoin qu'on lui réchauffe les épaules. La jeune fille espère alors mais le jeune homme n'ose pas.

Puis ils se mettent à parler doucement. Il dit quelque chose et Pansy se met à rire.

Et ils se regardent dans les yeux, muets, prêts à s'embrasser. L'adolescente espère encore une fois mais lui, n'ose pas.

Finalement, elle lui sourit timidement et il semble enfin se décider …

« Vous, là-bas !, s'écrie soudain une voix furieuse. »

Ils se lèvent tous les deux brusquement et aperçoivent Rusard qui se précipite dans leur direction.

« L'heure du couvre-feu est passée depuis longtemps, rugit-il. Monsieur Londubas, je savais bien qu'une retenue ne suffisait pas : il fallait vous priver de bal. Rentrez tout de suite ! »

Les deux jeunes hochent la tête frénétiquement et s'enfuient aussitôt vers le château.

Arrivés à l'endroit où leur chemins se séparent, ne craignant plus rien de Rusard, ils s'arrêtent pour souffler un peu et se dire au revoir.

«- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, dit-elle timidement.

- Moi aussi, confirme l'autre en rougissant.

- Merci »

Puis elle lui pose un baiser léger sur la joue avant de s'enfuir.

« Merci à toi, corrige celui-ci, seul au milieu du couloir. »

*************

Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore midi, le soleil tape très dur en ce mois de juillet, et la foule rend l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante. Pansy et Draco traînent tranquillement entre les vitrines d'un magasin du chemin de traverse. Non loin de là, une ombre se dissimule maladroitement derrière un pilier, décidée à les pister. Quand la jeune fille lui avait dit qu'elle allait faire du shopping avec Draco, il n'avait pas pu résister. L'école étant finie, ils ne peuvent plus se voir quotidiennement, et sa jalousie est devenue incontrôlable. Mais, de là à l'imaginer dans une bijouterie ! Neville avait eu raison d'être suspicieux.

« Oh ! Regarde celle-là ! »

Pansy a passé une bague autour de son doigt et la regarde, émerveillée. « Un caillou brillant mais pas trop, de la couleur de ses yeux, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser, elle lui va parfaitement. » Mais Neville fronce les sourcils quand un certain serpentard lui rappelle sa présence de manière inopinée.

« - Je sais à quoi tu pense, Pansy. Mais vous n'êtes même pas ensemble ! Même brave et fort comme un turc, il ne te mérite pas suffisamment. Il ne verrait même pas un lingot d'or, s'il était dans son assiette !

- Tu exagères toujours, Draco. Il aime prendre son temps, c'est tout. Et puis, je n'ai pas perdu espoir. Il sera bientôt à moi. »

Devant cet air décidé, Draco se permet un haussement de sourcil plus que sceptique : « - Vraiment ?

- Oui. A ta petite fête pour Harry. Moi aussi, j'ai décidé de me déclarer ; tu sais combien je l'aime …

- Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

A quelques pas de là, Neville fulmine tout seul dans son coin. Pour une fois, il est bien d'accord avec Draco ; il vient de perdre toutes ses chances à cause de ce garçon ! Dépité, il préfère s'en aller : il se retourne alors, renverse quelques personnes, s'excuse une bonne quinzaine de fois puis finit par transplaner.

Le regard attiré par l'incident, Draco a repéré la silhouette bien maladroite. « Quel empoté ! Il me rappelle Neville, tiens. » Mais cela l'intrigue quand même : il avait déjà remarqué un peu plus tôt l'inconnu à la casquette si disgracieuse ; il paraissait vraiment les espionner. Il a appris à être méfiant au contact d'Harry. Quelque autre dirait peut-être parano mais …

« Oh, Draco ! s'écrie soudain Pansy d'une voix toute excitée, attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme et de tous les clients de la boutique. C'est celle-là qu'il te faut ! »

Draco s'approche alors nonchalamment de la vitrine si discrètement indiquée du doigt. Et là, le jeune aristocrate perd soudain toute distinction : les mains posées sur le verre, la bouche lamentablement ouverte et les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, Draco donne l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui contemplerait pour la première fois la vitrine De Madame Piedochu.

« Parfaite, murmure-t-il, fasciné. Tout simplement _parfaite_. »

***********************************

« - Draco … Ne sois pas si nerveux.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : il pourrait dire non ; c'est si soudain ! Et si j'attendais encore un peu …

- Ah non, s'écrie Pansy. Je sais que tu vas le regretter après, si tu n'agis pas aujourd'hui, et je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps tes jérémiades. »

Le ton était agacé et déterminé, mais le regard noir qui lui répond est assez saisissant et, étrangement, Pansy se met subitement à compter pour la deuxième fois les couverts, tasses et assiettes, qui encombrent son panier, avec une minutie suspecte. Apparemment, elle a été un peu trop loin au goût du serpentard légèrement susceptible. Celui-ci se racle la gorge pour la sortir de son occupation _Oh combien_ importante. Elle essaye le grand sourire joyeux, le petit sourire timide, la moue chagrinée, …

« Oh, ça va ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ; mais il n'empêche : tu dois te lancer aujourd'hui. » Son silence peu convaincu ne l'empêche pas de lire dans ses pensées qu'elle se permet de corriger aussitôt. « Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas prêt, surtout : tu as déjà la bague ! C'est le moment parfait, Harry sera très heureux, crois moi. »

Draco ne répond rien, bien sûr, et lève les yeux au ciel. Mais il est rassuré, elle en est certaine. Elle lui sourit alors satisfaite, et commence tranquillement à installer la table pour le thé. Draco l'observe d'abord plusieurs minutes d'un air absent avant de l'aider.

« - Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Draco !, fait remarquer Pansy, sur un ton de reproche, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

- Toujours aussi fainéant, jeune homme !

- Harry !, s'exclame joyeusement ledit jeune homme »

Il manque de peu de se précipiter à sa rencontre mais se retient en voyant les autres.

_Un peu de dignité, voyons ; nous sommes en public !_

Toute la troupe est arrivée sur la terrasse. Il y a Harry, Hermione, … Ron (parce que Harry a insisté), Seamus et Dean, Luna, Sirius et Rémus, Blaise, Milicent et Sévérus bien sûr, Dumby (que voulez-vous …), plein de têtes rousses et …, sous l'insistance pressante de Pansy cette fois, Neville.

« Installez-vous donc, invite gentiment Pansy »

Il y a largement la place pour tous à la table du jardin ; de plus, la vue est magnifique. Un vaste jardin qui entoure le magnifique manoir des Malfoy. Un immense manoir froid et sombre mais accueillant comme son maître... Et au fond du jardin ceint de hauts murs, près d'un grand chêne, esseulée mais protégée des regards indiscrets par un bosquet de fleurs au parfum de paradis, une antique balancelle flottant comme dans un rêve…

Après le repas, Draco claque des doigts et un elfe apparait soudain avec un gros gâteau d'anniversaire. Hermione grince des dents mais ne dit rien, ce serait dommage de gâcher la petite fête, elle aurait bien le temps d'ajuster les derniers détails plus tard … En attendant Harry est aux anges : c'est la première fois qu'il reçoit tous les gens qu'il aime pour son anniversaire. Les bougies sont allumées en un clin d'œil et tout le monde se met à chanter en cœur. Harry et Neville soufflent finalement les bougies ensemble, en faisant chacun un souhait. Dans celui d'Harry, il est question d'églises et d'anneaux d'or … Des applaudissements, une invasion de cadeaux et de grands éclats de rire : Molly Weasley ne peut décemment pas s'empêcher d'immortaliser l'instant sous tous les angles.

Après la séance de cadeaux, les hommes quittent la table pour jouer une partie de Quiditch amicale. Excepté Draco, qui retient Harry par la main et l'assoit sur ses genoux. De toutes façons, ils auraient été de trop. Un peu déçu, Harry ne lutte pourtant pas, et se love contre lui. Quand les six poteaux de jeu sortent du sol en faisant trembler le sol et grincer la balancelle, les filles décident de s'installer sur le balcon du manoir pour pouvoir jouir d'une meilleure vue. En plus, elles ne tiennent pas à déranger les tourtereaux…

La partie est inhabituelle : aucun des anciens élèves n'aurait pensé voir un jour Dumbledore jouer au Quiditch ! Elle est surtout pleine de rebondissements et l'équipe des "vieux"** remporte finalement la victoire dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quelques uns soupçonnent tout de même le grand mage d'avoir donné un petit coup de main à son équipe, mais personne n'émet de réclamation (seule la mine ronchonne de Ron pourrait en témoigner).

A la fin du match, tout le monde se retrouve autour d'une tasse de thé et les discussions vont bon train. Les plus gros mangeurs ont vite fini leur tasse et partent se promener au hasard dans le vaste jardin. Neville semble vouloir rejoindre Ron et Luna qui visitent la véranda mais Pansy le traine de force en direction de la balancelle…

« - Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais je suis en train de perdre une chance inouïe de voir de près des hortensias belliqueuses du Brésil …

- Tu peux bien me tenir compagnie quelques minutes quand même ! Je ne suis donc pas plus importante que ces stupides hortensias ?, s'écrie-t-elle, boudeuse.

- Bien sûr ! Cents fois plus, s'écrie Neville aussitôt en capturant son visage entre ses mains.

Un sourire tendrement échangé et ils s'installent sur la balancelle. Et là, CRAC ! Tout s'effondre. Ils se retrouvent les fesses par terre et partent d'un grand éclat de rire.

« - Mince alors ! Draco va me tuer !, se plaint finalement Pansy.

Ne t'inquiète pas : je vais réparer ça, dit-il sur un ton décidé. Je suis un peu bricoleur, tu vois … »

Pansy s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais soudain Neville retire sa chemise. Elle le regarde les yeux écarquillés par la surprise ; il lui explique alors avec un petit air gêné qu'il l'a achetée pour l'occasion et n'a pas envie de transpirer dedans. Elle se contente alors d'acquiescer simplement tandis qu'il accroche la dite chemise à une branche de l'arbre ; elle ne va pas se priver de ce spectacle en lui rappelant qu'il existe de nombreux sorts pour réparer tout ce qu'on veut avec une baguette. Et le spectacle en question est tout à fait réjouissant : il bouge dans tous les sens avec ses morceaux de balancelle à emboiter et elle peut ainsi admirer son torse sous tous les angles…

Neville s'affaire avec ardeur pendant plusieurs minutes : il veut lui montrer que lui aussi est « fort comme un turc » comme a dit Draco et pas seulement un gros lourdaud qui écrase les sièges sur lesquels il s'assied.

« Je crois que j'y suis presque mais il faut que tu m'aides … Tiens ça pour moi. »

Il a en effet l'air d'être en difficulté : il tient la balancelle à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête, et le tout tangue dangereusement. Pansy se précipite juste à temps pour empêcher le squelette de fer de s'effondrer sur la tête de Neville, et ils se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre, les mains occupées à retenir le tronc de l'engin infernal.

La situation est critique : il faut choisir entre rester planté là pendant un temps indéterminé ou sacrifier la balancelle. En plus, ils ne sont pas sûrs de s'en sortir sans égratignure, dans le second cas.

«- Mais que faites-vous ?, demande soudain Luna sortie de nulle part.

- On essaie de réparer la balancelle, explique Neville, tout penaud.

- Mais … c'est idiot …

- Viens vite nous aider, coupe Neville tandis que Pansy rougit sans qu'il ne capte quoi que ce soit.

- Ah ! Je vois … lâche mystérieusement Luna en s'éloignant.

- Non, attends ! Tu vas pas nous laisser comme ça !, s'écrie Pansy. »

Mais c'est peine perdue : Luna a déjà tourné les talons et s'est replongée dans son petit monde. Elle aurait pu littéralement s'époumoner, qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendue.

« Eh bien, on est dans de beaux draps !, s'exclame-t-elle, reportant son attention sur Neville. »

Mais il ne l'écoute plus : hypnotisé, il regarde ses lèvres. C'est donc une situation aussi cocasse que celle-là, qui va finalement le décider à agir ?... Néanmoins, ce n'est pas elle qui s'en plaindra …

Elle lâche alors la barre de fer sans plus s'en soucier, pour venir placer ses mains dans les cheveux de Neville, tandis que celui-ci goûte doucement à ses lèvres. Enfin !

Toute la carcasse de l'appareil s'écroule autour et Neville la protège de ses deux bras pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Et ils continuent à s'embrasser, s'embrasser, comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

«- Mon sauveur, murmure alors Pansy entre deux baisers.

- Je ne sais même pas réparer une balancelle et je suis ton sauveur ?

- Bien sûr. La première fois, j'étais malheureuse et tu m'as consolée sans te soucier de tout le mal que j'avais pu te faire auparavant. Puis il y a eu ta théorie de l'amour aussi. Sans parler de la fois où tu as sacrifié toutes tes graines pour me protéger du suc digestif de cette horrible plante ! Tu es mon brave chevalier blanc à moi !, conclut –elle avec un petit sourire mutin. »

Flatté, Neville l'embrasse alors passionnément, encore et encore. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir tout compris surtout au sujet de cette « théorie de l'amour », mais ça lui convient tout-à-fait. Si elle le trouve assez brave pour être digne d'elle, alors …

********************************************************

Le décor a changé à présent et la table du jardin est de nouveau assaillie par les invités. Et devinez quoi ? Draco n'a toujours pas sauté le pas. Et pourtant, les circonstances s'y prêtaient particulièrement bien, il y a à peine quelques minutes ou pendant le match …

« Viens, Harry ! Allons à la balancelle, lance soudain Draco en se levant. »

Et alors qu'ils se préparent tous les deux à quitter la table où les autres discutent joyeusement, ils voient apparaître Luna.

« - Luna, d'où viens tu comme ça ?, s'écrie Draco, suspicieux.

- Eh bien, du vieux chêne, dit-elle. Pansy et Neville ont cassé la balancelle.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est là que j'avais prévu… Pansy et Neville ? »

Le ton a changé mais Luna confirme sans se démonter.

« - Mais que font –ils là-bas ?!

- Ils se draguent, déclare-t-elle posément, comme si de rien.

- Quoi ?!, éructe Draco. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, celui-là ! »

Et Draco se lance sans qu'on puisse le retenir. Alors tout le monde se précipite à sa suite, Harry et Luna en tête.

****************************************************************

Une fois tous arrivés à la balancelle dévastée, ils ne peuvent que constater que Pansy et Neville (torse nu, il convient de le rappeler) sont tous les deux debout, au milieu des débris, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Drac pâlit brusquement. « Pansy !!! »

Les deux tourtereaux « pris en faute » se séparent précipitamment et rougissent violemment.

« Désolée, dit finalement Pansy, d'un air coupable. La balancelle s'est écroulée quand on s'est assis. On a essayé de la remonter mais nous ne sommes pas très doués pour le bricolage… »

Elle leur offre un grand sourire tandis que Neville continue à regarder ses pieds, gêné. C'est alors que Dumbledore prend la parole bien à propos avec une remarque très judicieuse.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir exécuté un réparo avec vos baguettes ? »

Et Luna de lui répondre tout aussi à propos avec un sourire malicieux : « C'est plus sexy comme ça, voyons ! »

Draco manque s'étouffer et Neville rougit encore plus tandis que tout le monde éclate de rire. Il faut absolument faire diversion.

« Draco, et ce mariage, c'est décidé ? »

L'interpelé est à présent tout vert et muet comme une carpe. Tout le monde se tait et Pansy réalise soudain sa bévue.

« -Draco … Tu as eu tout le temps de faire ta demande pourtant !

- Mais… Je voulais la faire à la balancelle et …

- Draco ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu comptais vraiment me demander en mariage ? »

Harry le scrute intensément et attend, anxieux. Draco est passé du vert au rouge maintenant.

« - C'est que… hum… oui mais … je comprendrais … si tu trouve ça trop … précipité…

- Non pas du tout, répond simplement Harry. Je suis libre tout le mois d'août.

- Le mois d'Aout ?, s'exclame Draco éberlué. Mais je ne voyais pas ça si tôt…

- Quoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, proteste l'autre.

- Alors, c'est réglé. Mes parents se sont mariés un 30 août. »

Et Harry se jette sur son petit ami, fraichement fiancé, pour l'embrasser fougueusement sous les éclats de rire.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille a glissé sa main dans celle de son ami, fraîchement petit ami, de nouveau habillé décemment, et ils échangent un regard plein d'amour, sous les yeux même de Draco, trop occupé pour s'y opposer.

Il finira par s'y faire avec le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il verra que Pansy ne souffre pas. Et puis s'il le faut, Luna s'en chargera, comme elle s'est chargée du reste. Et d'une main de maître !

Satisfaite, Luna contemple encore un instant son œuvre puis se replonge tranquillement dans son petit monde …

**Fin**

***** Invention de mon cru bien sûr

***** *** **Composition des équipes :

Les "jeunes" : Ron, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Neville, Fred et George.

Les "vieux" : Sirius, Rémus, Sévérus, Dumbledore, Bill, Charlie et Arthur Weasley.

Sur le balcon : Pansy, Millicent, Hermione, Luna, Giny et Molly Weasley.

**Notes :** Voilà ! Dans l'ensemble je me suis efforcée de garder le même ton que le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus …

**P.S :** Je crois que la soirée dansante était un peu niaise, mais une fois écrite, je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer.

Enfin, je me suis un peu forcée à faire des dialogues parce que j'en fais rarement sinon (je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir eu raison d'ailleurs …).

Voilà ! Je vous dirais bien que l'autre fic (une longue) que j'ai sur le feu, c'est mon petit bébé et qu'elle arrive bientôt, mais ce serait gâcher la surprise (lol !)….


End file.
